


Bloody Mirror

by BarPurple



Series: BarPurple's House of Horror 2016 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Pre-Relationship, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rumple can't resist tweaking an urban legend to have a little fun at Regina's expense.





	

Rumple bounced up from his spinning wheel, it was almost time for afternoon tea and he gotten into the habit of being seated at the table before his little maid arrived with the tray, purely so he could pretend that she had kept him waiting. As he walked past the covered mirror he heard a voice call his name three times, his head tilted to one side, odd he didn’t recognize the speaker. He flipped the drape back and glared into the glass.

“What do you want?”

The oddly dressed young girl on the other side jumped back, her hands flying to her mouth to muffle a scream. Rumple preened, it was always nice to get a reaction. He leaned in closer to the glass.

“I asked you a question, dearie.”

The girl gulped and moved her hands from her mouth.

“I’m Jess. I didn’t think that would do anything.”

His reptilian eyes roamed slowly over the details of her surroundings, hair in curlers, inexpertly applied cosmetics and a candle.

“Ah, I see. You’re playing that game aren’t you? Trying to summon the ghost girl, but you thought it would be safer to say my name instead, yes?”

Jess nodded.

“I am very sorry to have disturbed you, sir.”

Rumple acknowledged her manners with a polite bow of his head. He got a summons like this once or twice around this time of year, most ran screaming when he appeared in the mirror, since this one hadn’t he was finally able to indulge his curiosity.

“Why do you play this game? The ghost in question is not a friendly sprite.”

“Oh, it’s supposed to be a bit of spooky fun, for Halloween you know?”

An impish smile curved his lips as he tented his fingers and asked carefully; “Would there be many of you friends playing this game over the next few days?”

Jess gave a little shrug.

“More than just my friends, it’s an urban legend; everyone says they’ve tried it at least once. I don’t know how true that is though.”

Rumple’s smile grew, there was an opportunity for mischief here that was just too delicious to let pass by.

“Jess, I am a well-mannered imp, and you have been very polite to me and answered my question. In return I would like to make this Halloween really fun for you and all your friends,” He twirled his hand and a scrap of parchment appeared between his fingers, which he held up for Jess to read, “This is the ghost girl’s real name, say this three times before a mirror and she will appear, but be unable to harm anyone.”

Jess peered at the parchment; Rumple hushed her before she spoke the name allowed.

“Just remember it for now, dearie, but spread the word I guarantee this name will work and it will be fun.”

For a moment the girl look uncertain, but then she nodded.

“Okay, thank you sir.”

Rumple clapped his hands together with glee. 

“Your friends are about to bang on the door to fill you with fright. If I may?”

He waved his hand until Jess stepped to one side.

“Erm, might want to cover your ears, dearie.”

He snapped his fingers and forced a tiny touch of magic through the mirror. On the other side the lights flickered and there was a scream that would have impressed a banshee. Jess gave him a grin and a thumbs-up. Rumple made a graceful bow and the mirror went dark. He giggled and clapped his hands together again. The click of approaching heels made him spin on the spot.

“Rumplestiltskin. What are you up to?”

He turned on his heel to find Belle carrying in the tea tray. He pulled an innocent look on to his face.

“I had to do something with my time; since my tea was so late.”

Belle tutted at him and handed him his chipped cup. Rumple blew on it before taking a sip. His little maid was still looking at him suspiciously, he gave her a casually shrug. 

“I was just arranging a little lesson for Regina.”

 

The Evil Queen stormed into the Dark Castle the next day. She stomped passed Belle without giving her a second glance, and then slammed her hands on the table so she could lean over to snarl in Rumple’s face; “Who is Bloody Mary and why do giggling teenaged girls think I am her?”


End file.
